STB: Small Town Boys EPISODE 5
by BlondeSinger101
Summary: After ep. 4. Meets Terry some more and uncovers some backround info about Star.


STB: Small Town Boys

Episode 5

Terry Black is the biggest, dysfunctional male slut I have ever met. He makes me sick! I think I'm in love. He flirts with anything that moves, but he's not gay, (don't worry). He lives with the Birds but hangs out with the Bats. But mostly he is deeply falling for Star, but who wouldn't? I have a feeling that Michael doesn't love him as much as I do. Oh, that reminds me, Star isn't staying with the Birds right now. She is taking a break and staying with her lover, which is so unfair because her lover happens to be David. So now she stays in the room in the cave. Also, Star has a brother. He is about 7 and his name is Laddie. He is the cutest thing since Cabbage Patch Kids! You've got to love him. He hangs out with Sammy, Edgar and Allen, usually. Also, Star and I are becoming pretty good buddies. We hang out during the day, when nobody else is around. It's cool and it makes me feel cool.

Today is boring. I mean really boring. Not the kind of boring that you can fix by doing a craft or getting drunk while watching Invader Zim.

The kind of bored that is, well, boring. I walked down to Taco Mania just to have something to do. On the way there I passed Terry.

"Hey, Terry" I yelled. He came over to where I was standing. My palms started sweating.

"Hi Ashley" He said in his smooth, sexy voice.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing just rolling around"

"Cool"

"Sorta"

"Yeah, well I was heading to Taco Mania. I'm meeting Star there. Do you want to come with us?" I crossed my fingers.

"Sure, why not? I'll come along." His eyes drifted around my face, then down to my chest.

I started to walk away. He followed, apologizing. It was hard to stay mad at him for too long. When we got there, Star had already gotten a table, and was sitting with none other then Mr. Cheerful Dwayne.

I took my seat and gestured Terry to sit between me and Dwayne. He didn't catch it, but Dwayne did.

And again, another blonde moment from Ashley Halls.

Dwayne got up, and murmured something about not being welcome, and left. Star glared at me.

"I didn't think he would see!"

"Oh, never mind Ashley, just don't worry about it."

"Thanks Star, I just hope he doesn't come in to my room at night and kill me slowly and painfully!" I replied with a grin. She laughed.

"So ladies, now that I've joined the club of the desperate housewives, can we please eat?" Terry said with a cocky grin.

"Good call, I'm gonna go order" Star got up and left to the counter leaving me and Terry alone. Terry smiled at me. I could already feel myself blushing. It was his smile, I decided. He had a cocky-bastard smile that I couldn't resist. I wondered if David had that smile, I thought as I realized that I had never seen David smile. I had mentioned this to Star a couple of days ago and she had told me that he smiles when he's killing. Great, that's just great. Star came back with the food and handed us our orders.

"So Star, I was wondering, why was Dwayne here anyways?" Terry questioned Star suggestively.

"You are so nosy, did you know that Terry? And for your information, my heart belongs to Michael and my body belongs to David so there's really nothing left for Dwayne. So please try to keep your thoughts to yourself." Star finished, and with a huff got up, packed up the rest of her meal, and left. I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes as she did.

"Oh Star, why do you make things so much harder for yourself then they have to be?" Terry said to nobody in particular. I looked at him. He stared so deep into my eyes I could have sworn he was looking at my very soul, and thoughts. I leaned in, all the time praying that my lips weren't chapped. Then Terry suddenly got up and left the table not even stopping to take his food. I banged my head on the table and punished myself for being such a fucking blonde. I took his food and mine. I get hungry! What? Then I left, thinking all the time that I wish I had a name like Hope. Maybe these things wouldn't happen if I had a name like Hope.


End file.
